Goodbye
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: If only a shot through the heart could bring her back.


Seth laid on the bed; sighing out deeply as the moonlight shined through the dark room. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get sleep. He hasn't been able to sleep since the accident. _The accident! _Everyone's name for it. It was no accident; it was all intentional. He knew it and that's why he currently laid here.

Seth shook his head as he turned to his side, bringing the flimsy blanket over his head and closing his eyes. All the memories came flying back at him. Like a horrible dream, they all come flying back.

* * *

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." Seth said in his phone.

"I'll be waiting." Kaitlyn, his girlfriend, said through the other line. He could hear her smile, hell he could almost _see _the beautiful action.

"I hope so." He responded as he slipped his feet into sneakers. It was another date night for the pair; one that he desperately been waiting for. He was going to surprise her with a lovely dinner and show her just how much he loved her. It wasn't often Seth got really romantic, but when he did; oh he goes all out!

"I'll see you soon." She responded; a soft thud noise was heard through the other line.

"Hey! It's a date night, no visitors!" Seth joked, causing Kaitlyn to chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Kaitlyn spoke; he could hear shuffling as she was clearly going to the door.

"Tell them to scram." Seth said.

"Shh Seth!" Kaitlyn warned. Seth rolled his eyes; clearly she's forgotten that she's on the phone.

He heard the door click open before Kaitlyn let out a gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." A male voice said on the other side. "You're mine, Kaitlyn! Mine!"

"Ge-Get out!" She nearly yelled.

"Kaitlyn! Who is it?!" Seth asked frantically, feeling fear creep into him.

"It's him, Seth. He's here!" Kaitlyn yelled as he heard thumping noises. Seth quickly grabbed his keys and got to his car.

"I'm coming Kaitlyn!" Seth said frantically; his heart racing. Seth felt anger flood into him. He knew who "he" was. It was a weirdo stalking Kaitlyn, some ex of hers. He had been sending her creepy messages and nearly stalking here since they started going out. He had stopped for a while, but it was clear he didn't give up. He was just waiting for a time to strike.

"Is that him, Kaitie?" The male voice said. Seth gritted his teeth as he started to zoom down the streets. "He's on the phone? Great, he'll want to hear this."

"What are you…Oh my god!" Kaitlyn yelled, the phone dropping in the process.

"Kaitlyn?! Kaitlyn what's happening?!" Seth yelled out as he screeched to a halt at the stop sign.

"Please no….please…." Kaitlyn's begging voice said.

"Kaitlyn…I just wanted to have you. But you didn't want me." The male voice said. Seth could hear his feet kick the phone. He could only assume he was walking towards her.

"Don't touch her!" Seth yelled, beeping at a car that wouldn't move.

"If I can't have you, Kaitlyn. Well then…no one can." The man said and before Seth would say anything, a gunshot was heard.

"KAITLYN!" Seth yelled as he sped down the street, passing traffic lights and narrowly avoiding pedestrians.

Seth heard footsteps shuffle out quickly before hearing breathing that was rigid. "Seth…" Kaitlyn said softly.

"Kaitlyn…Kaitlyn!" He called out, finally making it to her house and seeing the door wide open.

He ran in and stopped in his tracks as he saw the worst thing possible. In front of him laid Kaitlyn, her mouth slightly a gaped as blood gushed out of her stomach. Her eyes, now droopy as she quickly lost blood, looked up at Seth.

"Seth…" She forced out.

"Kaitlyn…oh my god." He said, quickly moving over to her and pulling her to his body. She winced with the pain but he pressed his hand on her stomach.

"We have to stop the bleeding…you're going to be okay." Seth said, as Kaitlyn tried to breathe out.

"Seth…I'm so sorry." She said.

"No. Kaitlyn stop, you're going to make it! We just need to stop the bleeding." Seth pleaded. "I'll call 911."

"Seth…"Kaitlyn said, a bloody hand stopping him from reaching for the phone.

"Kaitlyn! No you won't die!" Seth cried out, tears now starting to fog his vision. "I love you! You can't die."

Kaitlyn's hand shakily went on Seth's cheek. "I love you too, Sethie." She said, tears starting to fall from her face as breathing got difficult. "I'll always love you."

"Please don't leave me." Seth whispered. His tears slid from his face down to Kaitlyn's body. "I was going to propose…" He whispered.

"I would've said yes." Kaitlyn said, as she started to cough now.

"I know…" He muttered. He started to feel Kaitlyn grow limp in his arm.

"I love you…" She muttered before her eyes started to close. Seth held her as she breathed her last breath and grew limp in his arms. Seth let out a heart wrenching cry as he brought her lifeless body to his.

He took her left hand and fished out the engagement ring he had bought. It was an interesting piece; custom made like he knew she'd like it. He slipped it on her finger and let a bitter sweet smile spread on his lips. What could've been, but now isn't because of that man.

Seth felt a rush of anger flood into him at the thought of the man; he was going to get back at him. He was going to ruin him. He was going to _fucking kill him._

* * *

Seth opened his eyes at the memory, turning on his bed once more before closing his eyes again. The rest of his memories starting to rush back at him. They never left him and they never would.

* * *

Seth walked into the bar in town; the one he knew the guy was always in. Seth was fueled on nothing but anger and revenge. Tonight, he'll avenge his lover.

He pushed the door open and looked around the bar until his eyes landed on him. He was paling around with some guys; no care in the fucking world. He was acting as if he didn't kill someone. It made Seth sick to his stomach.

"Hey!" Seth called out, gaining the attention of anyone near him and the man.

Before the man could say anything, Seth raised his hand. "This is for Kaitlyn." He said before shooting the man right in his heart.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. One minute he was tackled to the ground as others ducked around him. Then he was being pushed into a cop car and whisked away in the car. He got questioned and he answered honestly. He did it for Kaitlyn. Anything for her.

Soon enough he found himself in court, the judge ruling him guilty and giving him 25 to life. He didn't care; he wanted to die. He didn't have the love of his life anymore. He knew a shot to the heart wouldn't bring her back but it made him feel better. If only for the few seconds it made him feel better. Maybe he'll get killed in jail and then he'll be able to be with her again. Just the two of them like it's meant to be.

* * *

Seth opened his eyes again; tears now falling from his eyes. He sat up on the bed and brought his hands to his face.

"I miss you so much, Kaitlyn." He whispered. "I love you…"

* * *

**A/N: So, this was inspired by Kiss It Better by He is We. I know it's sad but the song was sad so ha! I hope you liked it. Please review? ^.^**


End file.
